Girls' Room Antics
by orange44
Summary: Kagome is feeling a little 'flustered' so to say, so where does she go to relieve herself? The bathroom....GASP Inuyasha is there with her? :O inukag obviously Ya know, if you can't write summaries, how can you write a story? lol


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N This story was lost from my computer a while back (maybe a year and a half ago, somewhere around that time) so I had to copy it off of my account on **Mrsactually44 **is my pen name on that site, if you want to know. Now remember, this story was the first story I wrote, so yeah. I read it a few weeks ago after a looong time and realized that it just isn't that good in my opinion, but FLAMES ARE WELCOME ******** yay constructive criticism, or even if you just want to blow off some steam and say that it sucks. Go for it. **

**_Girls' room Antics_**

"..Kagome…" he whispered quietly through slightly parted lips. She held her breath, waiting for him to finish. She feared that if she took even a single breath, she wouldn't be able to hear him. The room was dark, quiet. As though, it was there only to create sadness and depression. He leaned in a little closer to her fragile form and continued to whisper, "...I want you…" his voice sounded some what...dry, or raspy. "…I need you…" She shuddered as his clawed hand worked its way up under her shirt to gently stroke her back. He smiled and asked," Please….Kagome…." She slowly opened her closed eyes and glanced up him." Inuyasha…." She whispered before she removed her top. He smiled at her and leaned in, capturing her lips in the most heated kisses she had ever shared with him. While they kissed, he eased his hand down underneath her skirt and…….

BRRRRINGGGG BEEP BEEEEEEEP

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she realized what was going on. The smoke alarm. She threw on a sweatshirt over her small tank top and ran down stairs. When she reached the bottom she froze. "…..Sota……" "Oh! Good morning sis!" "Ahhh! What the- never mind" she turned and went back to bed. Sota had decided to make breakfast that morning, and guess what? He has no idea how to cook! The baka had nearly set the house on fire and woke up the whole house (though she was the only one still sleeping) with out even a simple 'sorry.' She collapsed on her bed and lay there for around 10 minutes, thinking of her exotic dream. She sighed and walked to her closet, getting ready for a very, very, very slow and boring day.

The rest of the day was rather slow, as expected.

Lunch, her friends went on and on talking about the latest gossip. She just ate her food and stayed silent.

"Kagome? Kagome?! Oi!! Kagome!"

"Huh?" she jumped up, causing some of her food to fall off her plate.

"Are you okay Kagome? You've been quiet all day. Something bothering you?"

"Mhhhm? You think too much, I'm fine."

"What do you mean, think too much?!"

"Nothing, I was joking. I'm gonna go, see you later guys."

They all looked at each other, confused but forgot about it and continued their conversation on the latest gossip. Meanwhile, Kagome dumped her tray and headed to her next class.

Last period

Kagome's head began to fall from her palms that tried their hardest to keep her head from falling and banging against the desk. She was daydreaming again. She couldn't help it! After her dream and Sota waking her up early, she just wanted to sleep, and dream again. Of him. Of course it was none other than Inuyasha that was in her dream. Who else would touch her so gently in the perfect spots to make her want more? And with a clawed hand none the less. Definitely not Kouga.

She turned her head slightly to the left to glance up at the clock, for the fiftieth time that period.

Exactly 40 minutes left of that day. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Higurashi, please, pay attention!" the teacher snapped. Kagome immediately sat back up and rubbed her eyes, trying to force herself to stay awake. 10 minutes went by, very slowly, and the class was silently catching up on some homework. Kagome walked up to the teacher and asked for a quick bathroom break. "I suppose so. But make it quick, you know it's very rare for me to allow time for catching up in class, and you could really use it." He joked and handed her a hall pass, smiling at her faintly. She quickly walked to the girls' room.

Once she reached it, she ran into the fourth stall down, closing the stall door behind her. She set the hall pass on the ground and sat back on the toilet seat, and began to try and ease the knot that had formed in the pit of her stomach throughout the day. She eased two digits into her center.

Inuyasha watched Kagome just barely fall asleep in her last class. He stayed hidden the whole time, but he thought at least Kagome would notice him. But she didn't. He laughed to himself and laid back lazily, waiting for this 'school' thing to end. His ears twitched and he turned to see Kagome talking to the teacher, then leaving the room. She looked sort of sick. He became concerned and rushed to the other side of the school to her aid.

He was a rush of white and red as he quickly followed Kagome's scent. It became stronger and he found himself in the girls' bathroom. He began to walk towards the back of the room. Then he froze. sniff sniff He became confused at the scent that filled his senses. It was the scent of her arousal. Kagome's arousal. Sure, he was confused, but his curiosity overcame him and he walked towards the extraordinary scent.

Kagome was busy with her own business. As she continued to push and pull her fingers in and out of her body, she made a quiet 'mmmm' noise. So quiet, that human ears probably wouldn't be able to hear it. But Inuyasha, he was only half human.

Inuyahsha walked slowly to her stall. He stopped and listened to her sounds of pleasure, getting an evil thought.

"Inu-" Kagome quickly shut up, she didn't want anyone to hear her. She slowed down and began to sit up. Just then, Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome froze. He walked in and watched her nervous form, as she slowly eased her hand away from the bottom of her skirt, blushing.

Inuyasha took a step forward and gently took her hand. "Kagome…." He whispered. "I-Inu…." She took in a deep breath and tried to stand. 'Ahh! I forgot to lock the stupid stall door!' She thought stupidly. When she finally got to her feet, she slowly tried to squeeze around him, embarrassed. Inuyasha placed an arm in her path, gently pushing her back. Confused, Kagome slowly stepped back. Inuyasha closed the door behind him quietly and took a step towards her with a grin on his face.

"Tell me Kagome." He ordered. Kagome was confused.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Tell me. Tell me who you were thinking of. I know you were thinking of someone."

He backed her up against the toilet. He leaned up over her, his hands against the wall to keep him steady. His lips were barely half an inch from hers.

"I-I…."  
"..Kagome….you can't hide it. I know what you were doing."

He moved his left hand to lift up her chin so he could move in. But he purposely made his hand brush against her right breast. She shuddered. He smiled.

"Who Kagome?"  
"…."  
"You're stalling"  
"Y-you." She managed. He grinned.  
"Me?" She nodded.  
"Good." He plunged his lips into hers and made sure his tongue made its way into her mouth.

Kagome became ten times more aroused than she was before she came to the bathroom. Ironic eh? Inuyasha was already hard, but wanted her to feel it. So he moved his hips up a bit, so his now hardened length poked her thigh.

She shifted a bit and lightly moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and began to nibble her neck and glide his tongues across it.

"I-Inuyasha. Please…."  
He lifted his head up to face her, showing that he was listening.

"We-uhh…I-" She just couldn't search for the right words. No one knew how badly she wanted this, she didn't even know. Hell, she could just climb right on top of Inuyasha and start stripping, right now, without even knowing she was doing it. But something held her back. Fear. Sure, she did nothing but think of this, dream of this, and try to relax her muscles by, well, doing what she came to the girls' room for in the first place.

Inuyasha sighed and searched her eyes. "Kagome…" he said softly. She gasped softly. It was just, him saying her name like that, it reminded her of her dream. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, "What?" he asked, as though she was making fun of him for something. "N-nothing, Inuyasha." She blushed and turned a bit. Inuyasha lifted his hand once again to lightly grasp her chin so she was looking right at him.

"Kagome. I can tell that you're scared." He said comfortingly.  
"N-no Inuyasha, I just-"  
"No, Kagome. It's alright." He let go of her chin.  
"No! Inuyasha. I may be scared but, but…."  
"But you shouldn't worry, Kagome. You know that I'll take care of you. I always do. Am I right?" He was still leaning dangerously close to Kagome.

She chuckled softly and smiled. Inuyasha waited for her to look up again. Then, softly, not as forceful as the first one, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips to lighten her mood a bit. It worked. Because the next thing she new, she was giving into the kiss and giving him all she had. Well, most of it anyway. Inuyasha made sure he felt every inch of inside her mouth with his tongue, as though it was mandatory.

Feeling it was safe to go on in, if you know what I mean, Inuyasha let his kisses trail down to her neck once again. He earned a few light moans from Kagome and her breath began to become more jagged.

Inuyasha continued his trail, but then realized, she was still dressed.

This won't do.

He leaned up a bit and slide her top right over her head. So swiftly, she never even noticed. The sudden loss of her shirt's warmth caused her to shiver, her nipples hardening. Inuyasha leaned again, starting another trail from his tongue in the stop he ended the moment before. He let his tongue do all the work, moving downward, some what slowly.

Kagome clenched onto the toilet rim and almost lost control right there. She could hardly believe that this was happening, just the day after one of her 'dreams.' Oh, fate worked mysteriously.

Inuyasha came to a halt when he reached her bra. 'Damn….how the hell do you get this thing off?!' he thought, annoyed. Then he remembered that time…uhh…times…he had peeped in on Kagome. Sure it was wrong, but he did learn a lot. And I mean a lot. How she moved in her bedroom, searching for her clothes; what she looked like without her uniform (that was his favorite part); and how to get this 'bra' thing off.

He grinned and reached his hand up to snap the back of the contraption. It loosened in his grip and he pulled it downward. He sniffed, again, he just couldn't do that too many times. Then he let his tongue drag down over the valley of Kagome's breasts. He nipped gently, and Kagome let out a small whimper. Inuyasha's hands laid gently over Kagome's shoulders, his thumps lightly massaging them.

This was too much.

Kagome bit her lip to try and keep from moaning 5 times louder than she was. She just hoped no one could hear them. Then Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts and whispered, "Kagome, we better whisper very quietly. Are you sure no one can hear us?" Kagome was a bit out of it, but nodded and whispered, "They shouldn't. Everyone is in class, and…" she took in a breath "…I made sure I came to the girls' room that was the most deserted. For….obvious reasons." She giggled.

He smiled and said, "If you're sure…" his smile showed his succulent fangs. Kagome bit her lip in resistance at the site of them. He just bent down and began dragging his tongue of the peak of Kagome's left breast, and nipping at it as he did to her neck. He knew she liked that. When he finished with her chest, he moved downward some more, and found that the bra was still dangling from her arms. He picked it up with his teeth, being as his hands were a little occupied with her arms and shoulders, and dropped it to the floor next to them.

Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha started at her naval. She squealed quietly at the feeling. It tickled. Inuyasha glanced up at her. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing. I-it just tickled. That's all." He rolled his eyes, laughing. "Women…." He muttered. He then traced his mouth in the same area for a second time, knowing it would cause her to giggle. "Inuyasha! You're d-doing tha-at on purp-pose!" she laughed. "What about it?" He moved his hands from her shoulders and let them move slowly down her sides, his claws causing the tickle. She squirmed and tried to get him to stop. "Sorry. No mercy." He smirked. "What if I threatened to stand and walk right out of this? Hmmm? Would you show me mercy then?" she grinned at him. 'Ha! I got him.' She thought.

Inuyasha let go of her sides and picked up her blouse. "Maybe. But I don't think you'll be able to get far without a shirt now would you?" 'Or, he got me.' She reached for her top and he pulled it away, and placed it in his haori. "If you want it that bad, then go ahead and get it." He grinned seductively. Kagome quirked an eyebrow and said "Oh really?" She knew he was just teasing her, so she went with it. She leaned up and slid his haori over his shoulders. It, his undershirt, and her shirt, fell to the ground.

She pushed it to the side a bit and snickered, "Like that?" He nodded and pulled her into his lap, "Like that." He kissed her fiercely. Finally, Kagome could feel those fangs of his. As soon as she parted her lips and was about to plunge her tongue deep within his mouth, he got to it first. She let him explore a bit and then let her tongue graze across his two fangs.  
Inuyasha pulled her closer and moved his hand downward to try to remove her skirt, only to be disappointed with a bunch and buttons and zippers and crap. He frowned, but never broke their kiss. Kagome was the one to break it when she noticed how frustrated he was becoming. She rolled her eyes and reached behind her to grasp his hands that were busy struggling with her skirt. Silently, she helped guide him through it and soon, the skirt hung loose around her hips. She leaned up so the skirt could be removed completely.

As soon as it was gone, Inuyasha removed her panties as well. There she was.  
Completely bare, and right in front of him. How lucky was he? Very.

She moved back a little in his lap and began undoing the knots of his pants. She undid it rather quickly and she pushed it down a bit, baring his erected member. She touched the tip, and earned a light moan from Inuyasha. She looked up at him with an evil expression and said "You like teasing me? What about me teasing you for a while…" She moved her fingertips along his manhood and noticed a few light drops of pre cum escaped from the tip.

She grinned and gently grasped it in her hand, moving up and down. Inuyasha leaned into her and whispered, "Kagome, please. I never got to do this to you…." He pleaded. "Don't worry. You will." Kagome kept moving her hand up and down and heard him lightly moan again, and she used her thumb to move across the tip of his manhood. Seconds later, a few more drops escaped the tip.

"…Kagome…" he said. "Let me….please" he inhaled. She let go of his length and he shifted them both so she was sitting over the edge of the toilet again. He sat on his knees on the floor and spread open her legs, her pleasuring scent engulfing his senses. Slowly, he leaned into her nether lips, breathing on it lightly and she shivered. He closed the distance and flicked his tongue across the nub he knew would get her excited. She arched her back a little and he began to explore the rest of her center. He nipped at her nub and she lightly moaned. He grinned and pumped his tongue inward and outward of her wet core.

"Inu-aahh…." She managed. He only continued to dart in and out of her with such motions that she nearly went crazy! Before she knew what was happening, he had let two of his clawed fingers take it from where his tongue's motions had ended. She clenched her fists and leaned her head back, trying not to scream. Instead, a minute or so later, she came all over his fingers. She breathed deep and she brought her head up to look at him. He lifted his hand to his mouth. His fingers were dripping with the gooey substance. He inhaled a very deep breath through his nose and cleaned his fingers. Kagome leaned her head back again, trying to catch her breath. 'In all places, it had to be in my school's bathroom!' she thought desperately. She calmed down a few seconds later and her fists loosened.

Inuyasha leaned up to face her and whispered, "Kagome. I……" 'Please oh please! Don't let her refuse….' He screamed in his mind. "…..I want to mark you." Kagome shifted so she was sitting normally on the toilet seat. "What do you mean? Mark?" "Yeah. Mark you. It symbolizes, like, like a wedding ring, except this is permanent." "Are you asking me to marry you?" He smiled a bit. "Not exactly. Marking your mate, it's part of the mating ritual. You know, what we're…..right now?" He tried to get her to understand. "So, in other words, if you mark me, then, I'd be with you like, a wife? Or a lover?" "Until we both shall live." He smiled. Kagome turned a bit, smiling.

Inuyasha began to jump to conclusions in his mind. Like, she's gonna say no! After all this and I won't be able to mark her. She turned to him and leaned her forehead upon his. She closed her eyes gently. When she looked up at him, she whispered, "Inuyasha, I-" she took in a breath through her nose. "Yes." "Kagome…." "Yes, Inuyasha. I want to. Really." He smiled and kissed her.

He then lifted up her light body and took her in his arms, as he stood. He pressed them closely together and Kagome sucked her lips inside her mouth as his throbbing length rubbed against her inner thigh for a second time. But this time, she had to have it. Have him. "Inuyasha, please." She begged. If she thought her dreams were intense, oh! That was nothing compared to this.

Inuyasha wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you sure Kagome? I can get pretty rough." He laughed. Surprisingly, she didn't care. She pressed their bodies a little closer and tightened the grip she had on his hips with her legs, saying, in a way, 'yes.'

He smiled and whispered, "Alright, Kagome. Let me know if you want me to stop." She just held him tightly. He gently lifted up her hips slightly and slid inside of her. She wasn't as tight as he thought she'd be, but he knew she was still a virgin. Kagome wouldn't just give herself to anyone. He smiled, knowing that of all the men she could choose, she chose him.

Kagome moaned lightly, very lightly and he pushed lightly forward for a second time. "I'm going to go a little faster now. Are you alright Kagome?" he asked, a little concered, she wasn't saying anything. She nodded, "Of course, Inuyasha. I was just going to ask you to go faster." She giggled lightly. His speed went a little faster.

"Not fast enough, Inuyasha." She whispered. His eyes widened. He didn't expect her to say something like that. But, after all, he didn't expect to find her pleasuring herself in a public bathroom either. He got faster and she shook a bit. They both began to loose control. But luckily, just enough control to keep from screaming and breaking down the stall walls.

Inuyasha turned and held Kagome with her back against one of the stall walls. She reached her arms up over her head and grasped the end top of the wall she leaned against. He grasped her hips a little tighter, and pulled them an inch or so away from the wall, so he wouldn't make too much noise. He began to pound into her.

Kagome rocked back and forth, her legs still wrapped tightly around Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha could hardly control himself. He had never felt so right. It felt so good. He went as fast as his body would allow and felt Kagome's muscles tighten. She was coming close. Kagome could feel it too. She was desperate to just scream and moan and… ahhh. She thought of something and just before she hit orgasm, she reached with the leg that was closest to the toilet and pushed down on the lever, causing the toilet to flush. The toilets at her school were very loud, she remembered it too. She always thought it was annoying, but luck was on her side today, so it really didn't matter.

The waters in the bowl splashed around, causing the flush to be very loud. And Kagome let out a moan she had been holding in for some time now. "Inu-Inu-Inu!" He heard her moans and cries and came over the edge, just about coming to his limit also. Kagome's grip on the wall tightened and she arched her back, her naked chest almost colliding into Inuyasha's face. She hit her peak and released, her juices now running down Inuyasha's manhood and down his leg. Inuyasha also came, inside of her, his demon side becoming exposed. His eyes weren't completely red, but slightly red, and slightly, still gold. He reached his hands and brought her into his arms, and he sunk his teeth into her soft flesh just above her collar bone. Kagome was still overwhelmed by the orgasm she never even knew was possible to reach, so the pain wasn't unbearable or anything. But it still hurt, and she quietly winced in pain. Inuyasha cleaned the fresh blood from her new mark and kissed it. His eyes were gold again.

They both breathed deep. "Inuyasha…." She managed. "Kagome. I promise." She was confused and leaned back to look at him. "Promise? Promise what?" "Nothing, Kagome." "Tell me, Inuyasha!" "I said it was nothing already!" She let a faint frown settle across her face. And Inuyasha smiled nervously. "You don't have to get angry, Kagome. I was….was just saying, that you don't need to ever be afraid I'll leave you. I won't. And I know you have been before." He looked down a little. She smiled," Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm glad I don't have to be lonely ever again. Now, I have someone to love." She kissed him. 'Love.' He thought, then said after the kiss ended, "I love you too, Kagome." "I know." "I'm glad." He smiled at her.

BRRRRIIINNNNGGGG

They both nearly fell over from the sound of the loud school bell. Indicating that school has ended. "Great." She rolled her eyes and he let her down gently. She was just about to bend over to grab her clothes when an announcement went over the intercom: "Would the following students please report to the office…." A few names were read and suddenly, Kagome was called also. "What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked and began to dress himself. She sighed, "Well, I'm just about to get suspended, if that answers your question." She slipped on her socks, shoes, and blouse, before straightened out her hair and such. "Suspended?" he asked. "Yeah. It means I'm going to be kicked out of school for a certain amount of time. The number of days I'm suspended for depends on the rule I broke, or whatever." "Isn't that a good thing then? Getting suspended? No more school for a while, and you can spend the time with me!" he grinned. She glared a him with a smile and opened the door. "Oi! I wasn't exactly finished dressing here you kn-" He spat and froze when they heard some girls enter the room. Kagome closed the door immediately.

"Shit!" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome panicked. "Okay. I'm going to go out there as if nothing happened okay?" "What about me?!" "Cool it! I'll distract the girls in here for a sec and you can run out. Just don't hit anyone okay? Once you're out of the girls' room, you just make sure you get out of here without anyone getting suspicious okay?" He nodded and Kagome left the stall. He heard her talking to the girls about some girl and some guy and blah blah blah. He peeked out and saw them all looking at Kagome, then ran out.

He escaped the school with even taking a breath. It was nothing! 'I swear, the humans in this city…!' Inuyasha thought to himself and grinned at the moments he and Kagome had just shared. 'It all happened to fast. And now, I have a mate.' He smiled wildly. His nose caught Kagome's scent about 20 minutes later and he saw her walking slowly out of the vacant school. Everyone had gone home. He jumped down to her and walked beside her and she nearly died of a heart attack at the surprise. "You okay?" he asked, concerned. She smiled at him and leaned into him, still walking. "Yeah, I'm great, Inuyasha. I just told them I felt sick. They completely bought it! I guess it's a good thing gramps is terrible at lying!" she laughed. Inuyasha took her hand and said, "That's good Kagome. So……" he looked down at her and she looked up at him. "…..you hungry?" he thought of at the last moment and mentally smacked himself for asking something so stupid. She giggled and lightly smacked his shoulder. "You'll never change! But actually, yeah, I am." He laughed and they walked home, mate and mate, hand in hand.


End file.
